Businesses that strive to remain viable and successful in today's competitive commercial environment are required to adopt accurate and responsive budgeting practices. To improve efficiency, businesses use financial allocation models that apply modern budgeting, forecasting and cost accounting techniques. For some accounting techniques, the complexity of the financial allocation model increases as the number of tracked activities and elements increases. Therefore, for larger enterprises, sophisticated computer programs and computing devices are often required to assist in generating useful and relevant budgets based on financial allocation models.
In some cases, the large number of items and entities required for financial modeling can make development of modeling applications difficult. Further, the size and complexity of a financial allocation models can make it difficult to design allocation rules for the cost allocations between groups and/or items within the model. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.